Raiden vs. Zeus
Description Two gods of lightning fight their final battle, but who will prevail? The hero or the villain? Interlude MBStarscream: Now, there have been a lot of lightning gods all throughout fiction. Hiro: Lord Raiden, defender of Earthrealm. MBStarscream: And Zeus, the King of the Gods. Hiro: Few lightning gods are as powerful as these two, but which one is superior? I'm Hiro Hamada. MBStarscream: I'm MBStarscream. Hiro: And it's our job to examine both warriors' strength, abilities, weapons, and weaknesses to see who would win in a fight. Raiden Hiro: According to Japanese legend, Raiden is the god of lightning, thunder and storms. MBStarscream: Some Japanese parents tell their children to hide their navels during thunderstorms. Why? Because when Raiden is angered, he ''devours their stomachs. No, I'm not making this up.'' Hiro: Raiden defends Earthrealm and serves as the world's God of Thunder. When he isn't allowed to interfere with Mortal Kombat tournaments, he recruits other warriors who are as willing to risk their life as much as he is. MBStarscream: Raiden is a master of Jujitsu, Nan Chuan, Judo, and Taekwondo, and amps them up with powerful electric attacks. Hiro: And although he prefers fighting physically, he sometimes wields a wooden staff. Raiden's ability to teleport is commonly used to surprise attack opponents. MBStarscream: Raiden is also strong enough to effortlessly smash through solid concrete. Hiro: In combat, Raiden uses several lightning-charged special attacks, such as the Shocking Touch, the Electric Fly and the Electric Slide. MBStarscream: Also, when he finishes off his opponent, he discharges so much electricity into them that they actually combust. ' Hiro: Speaking of which, when Raiden's foe's time grows short, he ends their lives with a brutal Fatality. ''Raiden performs his Conducting Rod Fatality on Goro. '''MBStarscream: And like any other thunder god, Raiden can manipulate weather and electricity. Hiro: He also has the ability to fly and has healing powers. He is also eventually reincarnated after death and is immortal. MBStarscream: Raiden has protected Earth for centuries and is argubly the most powerful Mortal Kombatant. Hiro: He has mastered 750 varieties of Jujitsu, held off Kano and was the last man standing against the Deadly Alliance. MBStarscream: He defeated the Houan necromancers and can even channel electricity through wood. Hiro: After the second defeat of Shinnok, he ascended to the status of Elder God, but relinquished this power in order to protect the people of Earth. MBStarscream: I don't think I'd do that anytime soon. Hiro: Raiden still has flaws in spite of his immense power. In order to fight among others, he must take a form susceptible to mortality. MBStarscream: However, Raiden has proved his greatest attribute to be his leadership and wisdom in battle through his numerous success in defending Earth against impossible odds. ''' Hiro: He is a cunning and daring strategist. To achieve victory, Raiden makes whatever sacrifice is necessary. '''MBStarscream: There's a reason they call him the ultimate Mortal Kombatant. Raiden: I am of truth and light. I protect Earthrealm. Zeus Hiro: In ancient Greek religion, Zeus was the sky and thunder god and ruled as king of the gods of Mount Olympus. MBStarscream: He was also badass enough to star in the God of War franchise as the main antagonist. Hiro: And he is arguably the most formidable adversary Kratos has ever fought. MBStarscream: But before he was the King of the Gods, he was the youngest son of Cronos according to Gaia. However, prior to his birth, Cronos was forewarned by an Oracle that his own children were going to turn against both him and the other Titans. The solution? Why, eat his own children, of course! Hiro: Zeus' mother, Rhea, couldn't bear to lose another child. So to protect Zeus, she decided to trick her husband. She did this by summoning an eagle, who was tasked to carry baby Zeus to a place that Cronos couldn't see. She then used a stone, and wrapped it in a cloth to replace baby Zeus. MBStarscream: Did Cronos suspect a thing? Nope! He just ate the stone, thinking it was baby Zeus. And the World's Most Gullible Giant Award goes to... Cronos! Hiro: The Eagle sent baby Zeus to an island where he would be raised. Zeus was raised and cared for by his grandmother; the She-Titan; Gaia... who actually was the island. MBStarscream: As he grew up, Zeus found out that his own father imprisoned his older brothers and sister in his stomach. This pissed him off and he was filled with hatred of the Titans. Hiro: Zeus seeked to rescue his older siblings. Zeus eventually found Cronos and rescued his older siblings from their imprisonment. He eventually declared war on the Titans. MBStarscream: Hiro, is it just me or is his backstory similar to Eren Yeager's? Hiro: I cannot argue with that. Anyway, after he and his older siblings defeated the titans, and imprisoned those who survived in the pits of Tartarus, Zeus was declared as the King of the Gods. MBStarscream: Naturally as a thunder god, Zeus is immortal, is immune to diseases and possesses electrokinesis, which is the ability to generate, store, and manipulate lightning at anytime. Hiro: His strength rivals that of Hercules' and he possesses much better speed and durability than a normal man. MBStarscream: He can also fly and teleport and possesses accelerated healing. Hiro: Zeus can also create clones of himself and is immune to electricity. Zeus can generate lightning in multiple ways, such as creating a giant spear made out of lightning, generating lightning out of his palms, and various other ways. MBStarscream: He can grow himself to roughly 50ft and shapeshift into various forms such as a White Eagle, and the Grave Digger. Hiro: In God of War II, Zeus is also shown to have the ability to summon up to three Sirens at a time. He can also drain the powers of a God and give the godly powers to anyone or anything. MBStarscream: He also possesses his version of the Golden Fleece, which allows him to redirect any attack. Hiro: The Gauntlet of Zeus is a giant gauntlet that greatly increases the power of his strikes. And to end the Great War once and for all, Zeus created a weapon made from the Heavens and the Earth: the Blade of Olympus. This blade is about 5ft long and is capable of killing Gods and Titans. MBStarscream: It's powerful enough when Kratos uses it, but Zeus used it to wipe out two entire armies in one swipe. Hiro: That's not the worst part. During the end of God of War III, upon Zeus' "death", Zeus' spirit came out of his body. MBStarscream: Zeus' Astral Projection is powerful enough to generate a powerful bolt of lightning that can destroy almost all of Kratos' weapons. Zeus' Astral Projection also appears to have the ability to induce fear. Hiro: Zeus is the only villain in the entire God of War series to actually kill Kratos. He did this by draining most of Kratos' godly powers and used the Colossus of Rhodes to kill him. MBStarscream: He even managed to trick Kratos into draining his Godly power into the Blade of Olympus and once all of his powers were drained, Kratos became mortal. ''' Hiro: Weakened and nearly dead, Kratos attempted to reach the Blade of Olympus so he could regain his Godly Powers. However, Zeus intercepted, took the Blade for himself and killed him. '''MBStarscream: Zeus was the one who ended the Great War, destroyed Sparta, and it took Kratos five to debatably six attempts to kill Zeus, AND it took two games for Kratos to finally kill him. Not to mention Kratos had the Blade of Olympus with him on five of those fight, and that still was barely enough. ''' Hiro: While Zeus doesn't have many weaknesses, his arrogance can sometimes get the best of him which resulted in his death at the end of the series. But regardless of this, they don't call Zeus the King of the Gods for nothing. '''MBStarscream: Not to mention, he'd definitely beat Eren Yeager in a fight. Zeus: It did not have to be this way, my son. This path is of your choosing. Kratos: A choice from the gods is as useless as the gods themselves. Zeus: Even now as you draw your last breath, you continue to defy me?! Everything you have ever known Kratos, will now suffer because of your sacrilege. You will never be the ruler of Olympus. The cycle ends here. '' Fatal Fiction ''Mario flips a coin. Hiro: Well, it looks like this is taking place on Mt. Olympus. But will Zeus win even with his home advantage? MBStarscream: I'm gonna be shocked after this. ---- Mt. Olympus Zeus '''sat on his throne as dark, thundering clouds were rolling overhead. He was seemingly at rest when a man wearing a blue and white outfit and a strange-looking hat appeared in a shower of electricity. "Who are you to invade a god's realm?" Zeus questioned. "I am not here to invade. Just to defeat you." The man replied. Zeus laughed in response. "You clearly don't know who you're speaking to. I am Zeus, the King of the Gods! You cannot hope to defeat me!" Zeus boasted. "And I am '''Lord Raiden, '''protector of Earthrealm. I've heard about you, Zeus. Your tyranny ends here." Zeus arose from his seat. "Who dared to inform you about me?!" Zeus shouted as he generated electricity from his body. "None of that matters. I will win this Mortal Kombat." Raiden responded. '''FIGHT! Zeus threw a lightning bolt at Raiden, but Raiden teleported in front of Zeus and punched him in the face. Before Raiden could punch him a second time, Zeus teleported behind him. Raiden turned to face Zeus and shot two bolts of electricity, but Zeus blocked them with his Golden Fleece. Zeus threw another lightning bolt, but Raiden teleported behind him. But Zeus had predicted this and before Raiden could attack him, Zeus punched Raiden in the chest. He then punched him in the stomach twice before delivering a savage uppercut to his lower jaw with enough force to send him flying into the air. Raiden crashed onto his back. Raiden teleported a certain distance away from Zeus before flying toward him while spout out random gibberish. However, Zeus, who not the least bit amused, teleported. Raiden turned around to receive a face-full of Zeus' fist. Zeus then threw another lightning bolt, and this time, he hit his target. He tried to punch Raiden, but Raiden teleported behind him and sent him flying into the air with an electric blast. He then shocked him in the back with his hand, knocked him back down with another electric bolt, causing him to slam back-first so hard that he bounced. Raiden then warped down, jumped up, and kneed him in the spine, breaking it. FINISH HIM! Raiden summoned a staff and fired a lightning ball, but Zeus teleported behind Raiden and preformed several electrical punches, causing him to drop this staff. After knocking Raiden down with a powerful punch, Zeus took the staff for himself and tried to stab Raiden with it, but Raiden teleported. Raiden punched Zeus repeatedly until he forced him back with a powerful blow, causing him to drop the staff. After getting his staff back, Raiden impaled Zeus with it before summoning a bolt of lightning to strike the staff making it a makeshift lightning rod, sending an electrical surge through Zeus's body and frying him. RAIDEN WINS! FATALITY! "Don't think you've won just yet, you insolent fool!" Zeus pulled the staff out of his body and broke it in two. Zeus teleported behind Raiden and preformed several electrical punches before teleporting in front of him and uppercutting him. Zeus then materialized his ultimate weapons: the Blade of Olympus and the Gauntlet of Zeus. "If you want me to spare you, kneel before me." Zeus warned. "I will not fail Earthrealm!" Raiden responded, determination in his voice. "Then you leave me no choice!" Zeus responded. Raiden teleported behind Zeus, but before he could attack him, Zeus slashed him with the Blade of Olympus. He then slashed him again. And again. And again. He then eventually grabbed him and tossed him to the ground. "Submit!" "I would rather die!" Zeus then tried to finish Raiden (See what I did there?) by stabbing him with the Blade of Olympus. The two struggled for a few seconds until Zeus eventually managed to stab Raiden in the stomach. "It did not have to be this way, Raiden. This path is of your choosing." Zeus reminded. Coughing and gasping, Raiden responded, "I chose... this path... because I had to... end your tyranny." "Even now as you draw your last breath, you continue to defy me?! Everything you have ever known Raiden, will now suffer because of your sacrilege. You will no longer be the protector of this "Earthrealm". Your life ends here." As Zeus pulled the Blade of Olympus out of Raiden's body, Raiden realized that he had failed Earthrealm. I'm sorry everyone. I failed you all. Emotion clogged Raiden's throat as Zeus beat his face in with the Gauntlet of Zeus until it was nothing more than chunks of meat and bone. Zeus pulled the Blade of Olympus out of his lifeless opponent and laughed evilly. That laugh alone sent a very clear message to the people of Olympus. The King of the Gods' crown was still untouched. FATALITY! Results Silence Hiro: Uh, MBStarscream? MBStarscream: Told ya I'd be shocked after that. Hiro: Both Raiden and Zeus had the same powers and both were immune to the others', but it became clear who the true winner was after looking at their stats. MBStarscream: Raiden has more experience than Zeus, but only Zeus has managed to fight and even kill Kratos, who could solo all of Mortal Kombat, just like he did with Scorpion in a previous fight. Hiro: Not only were Zeus' cloning and height alteration abilities problems for Raiden, but unlike Raiden, his power trumped Raiden's. MBStarscream: And considering the Blade of Olympus can kill Gods and Titans, it should have no problem killing Raiden. Hiro: And even if Raiden did prevail, Zeus' Astral Projection would return the favor. The Golden Fleece also allowed Zeus to block whatever Raiden threw at him. MBStarscream: Zeus' strength rivals that of Hercules', so his strength trumped Raiden's. Both have healing powers, but Zeus' regeneration also trumped Raiden's. Raiden just couldn't avoid the shocking inevitable. Hiro: Zeus wins. Advantages Zeus (Winner) * Raiden was the more experienced fighter of the two, but Zeus fought and even killed Kratos, who could solo all of Mortal Kombat * Had better regeneration * The Blade of Olympus spelt doom for Raiden * The Golden Fleece allowed Zeus to block whatever Raiden had to throw at him * Even if Raiden did win the fight, Zeus' Astral Projection would return the favor * Bested Raiden in strength * Height alteration abilities were a huge problem (Heh heh, get it? HUGE problem?) * Zeus' cloning abilities were also a problem for Raiden Polls Who would you be rooting for? Raiden Zeus Both Do you agree with the results? Yes No Both should've won Category:What-If? Fatal Fictions Category:Duel of the Video Games Theme Category:Was a Total Warfare Category:Was A Fanon Death Battle Category:Lightning Duel Category:Hero VS Villain Theme Category:Wolverine-Man Category:Completed What-If? Fatal Fictions Category:Follow up Fatal Fictions Category:Duel of the Deities Theme